Ireland
Vodafone Default data rate You pay daily as you use the service, and you only pay for the days you use. Standard rate is €0.99 for a 50MB daily usage allowance, and €1 per MB thereafter (0.1c per KB). If you use less than 0.5MB, you only pay for the pages you use. (See link ) Data feature packs *1Gb per month for €9.99. With this add on: **Price per MB after you have used your bundle is €1 **Unused MBs cannot be carried forward to the next month SIM sizes Regular and micro SIM available. Tethering Allowed. Package recommended at 5GB for €20, lasts 30 days. You will be able to switch this function on without buying a package; however, Vodafone warns you on its website that "if you do use tethering without an add on, it can be expensive. For example, ... pay monthly customers will pay 2c per kb for the first 512kb and 2c per MB thereafter – so the first 1MB costs €10.25 and the first 1GB costs €30.71." Other notes Long TCP connections have a tendency of being dropped and ssh port seems to be blocked. Three Three also have a pay-as-you-go service called 3Pay. If you buy a €20 topup credit, you get unlimited data for 30 days without a contract. Default pricing The default pricing for data transfers is 99c/Mb charged by the kilobyte. Data feature packs You can get an add-on with 250mb allowance per month for €5. For anything more than that you need to get 3pay broadband that has the following options * 1 day (500Mb) €5 * 1 week (2Gb) €10 * 30 days (1Gb) €15 * 30 days (7.5Gb) €20 * 30 days (20Gb) €35 Out of bundle is charged according to the default 99c/Mb Availability SIMs can be purchased online or at their own stores or at the Carphone Warehouse SIM sizes Standard SIMs and Micro-SIMs. Tethering Works at least with 3pay broadband. Worked using a 3 SIM in a US Nexus One Android phone, with the €20 topup/unlimited data/no contract plan. Other notes Skype may be filtered in some cases. Currently, it is free with the 3 mobile skype app on a compatible phone. They also have inexpensive Android phones - I paid €69, total, for a Samsung Europa with unlimited data for 30 days. Meteor Default pricing The default pricing for data transfers is 69c/day for PAYG, which gives you 50MB/day. Pricing is 2c/MB afterwards. Availability SIMs can be purchased at their stores, or at the Carphone Warehouse. They're often SIM locked, but I've had luck with the retailer being more than happy to remove the SIM lock for me (something necessary if one has an unlocked-via-jailbreak iPhone). Unlocked micro SIMs are available As well in Electronic Outlet Stores like pcworld. SIM sizes Standard SIM and micro SIMs. Tethering Works on Android. No provisioning for iPhone tethering. Other notes Skype does work over 3G The required APS settings are: data.mymeteor.ie and username /password left empty. Category:Europe Category:Country